


The Curse of the Perfect Pussy

by Mystic818



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ghost Sex, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic818/pseuds/Mystic818
Summary: Another rewrite of Curse of the Lonely boy, This one is made differently, Angel has the perfect Pussy and now she is trapped in a world that won't leave her and her perfect alone, ghosts, men, dogs, elderly men, puppies, teen boys, and a woman that keeps allowing it to happen.





	The Curse of the Perfect Pussy

It happened on a regular day when my sister Kenzy and I were going to visit a friend of hers, I was sitting in the back seat with my 16-month-old niece as Kenzy drove and jammed to the radio.

I don't know why we were visiting her friend I just know that I was coming to take care of my niece while Kenzy visited with her friend.

She drove down a winding road of infinite houses that all looked the same, until we reached a house that mirrored the other houses, with its the white brick walls, blue banisters, and green roof but the only difference was the purple front door while the others had either blue or green.

She parked in their driveway around the back of the house and she quickly got out leaving me to get my niece out of the car, but I had trouble juggling my purse and the diaper bag as well.

I was finally out of the car when she called back to me.

"Hey just leave the diaper bag and your purse in the car we wont be long." Shelied as she usually does as she climbed the small stairs up to the front door. I huffed a breath as I gently tossed the two bags into the seat and shut the door in time for her to lock the car with a sounding beep.

I looked up at the tall 2 story house and felt an eerie chill going down my spine making me shiver in my heeled ankle boots.

"Come on, they are waiting." She said making me hurry gently so as not to wake my sleeping niece.

We stood at the back door for only a moment when a big man opened the door, she was maybe 250 lbs but she wore it well she dressed like she was a high class lady and morphed her fat into curves of bulging bosom, hips, and thighs, she wore loose jeans that looked designer, a pink striped shirt with short sleeves and a high collar, though she tried to dress nice but her clothes had stains and she smelled rank.

"Oh goody I was wondering when you were gonna get here." She said with a half smile showing her missing teeth holes and her black crooked teeth that remained with a flying gesture to welcome us into her home,

"Hi, this is my sister Angel." Kenzy said motioning to me.

I noticed instantly that the house wasn't an HGTV house, it had a smell of antique perfume covering the smell of mold, pet odor and garbage, the carpet was an old pine green with dark spots in some places though it gave off a pet smell. the walls were covered in a floral wallpaper that had seen better days and on some tables and places there were piles of misc things, it was a hoarders house with tall towers of junk.

"Welcome, Angel." Mona said shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I replied

At least thats what I could tell before I could even walk into the house, it felt foreboding but inviting at the same time, I followed my sister through the door and instantly felt like I was trapped, but my feeling was overpowered but a gasp made me turn to find the woman holding her head and grasping the wall.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" I asked her in concern.

"Hmm? Oh yes dear I am fine. I'm sorry. We don't get much visitors here and those that we do changes the way the house feels occasionally and please call me Mona." She said lightly patting my back as she lead me through the back foyer.

We walked past the kitchen that had modern upgrades in some places but still had the look of an old country kitchen, while some dirty dishes were laying about and they have mold or a rotten smell.

I looked ahead to find Kenzy gone and I was lead into a living room where an antique couch sat almost falling apart and smelled like antique perfume just like the rest of the house, a new flat screen was laying a movie while lemonade and cookies were laid out on the coffee table.

"You can wait in here and please make yourself at home." Mona said giving me a smile as I sat on the antique couch and laid my niece on my chest, I laid back against the couch and watched the TV while I waited for my sister to reappear with her friend.

Elsewhere in the house, my sister was laughing with her friend at the social media profile of a boy while Mona sat at the kitchen table with her husband.

"Which one do you think it is?" He asked his wife who was fighting a migraine.

"The younger one, Angel, Kenzy has never been here before so when she first came in nothing happened but as soon as Angel stepped into the house, I felt him, he wants her." She said rubbing her temple.

"I would question you but I know from the last time not too." He said giving her some aspirin.

She popped the aspirin and drinking some lemonade with it.

At some point, I fell asleep because I was awoken by a crash of lightning.

I looked up to find my sister next to a girl the same age as her as they played with my niece and they looked outside at a very dark sky and Mona sat in a pink armchair

"What time is it?" I asked as I stood up.

"Its 8 pm," Mona said as she looked up at me.

"Oh we should be getting home Kenzy, Mom is probably worried sick," I said with worry looking out at the storm.

"Absolutely Not," Mona said standing up with authority.

"It is much too late and far too dangerous especially with a baby. No, both of you must stay the night. I insist." Mona said with a caring and sincere smile.

"I don't mind," Kenzy said happily looking at her friend.

"But..." I tried but was silenced by Kenzy handing me her car keys.

"First I need you to go out to the car and get the diaper bag meanwhile I will call Mom and let her know," she said quickly pulling out her phone as Mona lead me to the back door with a bit of force.

"There now that is settled. Best be quick dear the storm will only get worse." She said as she carefully unbolted the back door of its many locks then held the door open.

I looked out and it was like a waterfall with puddles all around, and a good 15 foot walk to the car from the back door. I was going to be soaked.

"Just be quick and careful dear if you want you can take your clothes off to protect them." She said before I stepped out of the door.

The sad part is that I was actually thinking about it.

"No I will be fine," I said as I turned for a moment towards the door and stopped.

"You sure? Your clothes are gonna get soaked" She said making me stop.

I thought about it again. If I were to get soaking wet I would have to go naked anyway for them to be dried and so I won't catch a cold.

I was slow to take off my clothes and Mona just stood there with a happy smile which made me very uncomfortable but I knew she was right.

She took every article of clothing I handed her until I was down to my underwear, I was shaking as I took them off leaving myself in my birthday suit, I turned to hand Mona my underwear and she had a spine-tingling endearing smile as she looked at my peach-fuzzed pussy.

"That is the most adorable pink Pussy I have ever seen." She said happily as she tossed my clothes into a stinky pile of clothes behind her I gasped at the action before I was pressed onto the wall and my legs were separated as Mona leaned down and pulled my lips apart letting my clit show. I have never shown anyone my vagina because it has always been a magnet. Ever since I was little if anyone gets a look at it they are instantly drawn to it.

"Mona?" I asked her as she flicked my clit with a smile and sparkling eyes that held inner meaning.

"So cute." She said flicking my clit and pressing a finger inside my virgin hole.

"And a virgin, its so sweet." She said endearingly as the gently wiggled her finger.

"Mona," I said feeling my pulse quicken, then she suddenly stopped and stood up releasing me.

"Its very pretty, now be quick you sister needs the diaper bag." She said pulling my shoulder and leading me towards the door and pushed me out and I felt the chill of the stormy air touching my naked body.

For a moment I felt the trapped feeling disappear until I began to get drenched feeling the cold water run over my hot naked body like a shower but more cold and open, I ran as carefully and quickly as I could to the car, I grabbed my purse and the diaper bag pulled them against my body and leaned over them to keep them a dry as I could then closed and locked the door.

I was soaked when I got back to the house feeling drips cascading over me with ticklish tingles.

"Good girl." Mona said as she laid down a towel for me to step on, her daughter who is Kenzy's friend was nearby. They didn't let me in the house just yet but I was under a covered porch.

"I can take the diaper bag." The daughter said looking at me then noticing my pussy and giving a surprised look as I pulled the bag away from me and handed the almost dry bag to her as she looked at my face then ran off as Mona took my purse.

"Alright, dear now you just stand there and dry off for a moment. While I take your clothes to be washed." She said gathering up my things and began closing the door to leave me outside.

"What?" I asked as I shook with a cold chill.

"I accidentally threw your clothes onto the dirty clothes pile and now they are dirty so they need to be washed, so I will be right back. You just wait here and dry off" She said with a stern look, closing the door on me leaving me naked and outside and I got scared when I heard the locks of the door click into place.

I was hesitant but I gave in, there wasn't anyone around to see me so I was reluctant but obedient.

I set to work ringing my hair as I waited for a few seconds when I heard footsteps, I turned to find an elderly man holding an umbrella and heading right towards me. "Hello there." He said making me try to cover myself. "Hi," I said with kindness. "Locked out?" He said coming up to stand next to me and shook his umbrella splashing me with more rainwater. "Sort of. I am too wet so I am drying off before I can enter the house." I said barely looking at him while I felt his eyes wandering me. "Ah, yes. well at least it's not too cold and you seem to have a good fur coat on you." He said happily tapping my hair covered pussy before he quickly opened the lips and looked down with a smile. "Uh. Thank you." I said happily before lightly pulling away, suddenly a smack hit my right butt cheek making me jump and turn to find Mona giving me a hard stare. "Don't be rude Angel, he was just admiring you," Mona said giving me a stern look of disapproval. "Yes, Mona," I said bowing my head I looked dejected as if I was her child who just got caught being bad. "Now hands to the side and apologize." She said with cold eyes making me turn back towards the man as she held my neck making me bow and apologize. "I'm sorry for my rudeness sir," I said obediently with a little fear. "It's alright. No harm done. Hello Mona. I see you have a stray visitor." The man said happily looking at me as Mona still had her hand on my neck holding me still. "Indeed. Would you like to finish petting her she is really sweet." Moa said happily making the man's face light up. "Oh with pleasure." He said happily before reaching down while I gasped as he began to actually pet my mound. "What a good pussycat." He said leaning over me rather menacingly. "Indeed. She will be staying the night." Mona said happily as the man reached in and began to flick my clit rubbing cold rainwater into my hot crevices. "Your very lucky then, little Kitten. Mon'a house is like a dream." The man said as I felt his calloused finger scratching my clit and making it stand at attention. "Thank the man nicely Angel. Be a good girl." Mona said squeezing my neck. "Thank you, sir," I said beginning to shake. "Your welcome Angel." He said pressing his finger inside of me making me shudder. "Mmm. Yes, you will enjoy your stay at Mona's house." He said making me really scared before mona yanked me inside the house. "Alright well best be getting off to bed it's getting late." She said with a smile before the man shook her hand as she handed him a wad of money before closing the door. 

"You did very good, Angel." She said with a smile looking once again my pussy

"How many other children do you have?" I asked curiously trying to change the subject looking at her as she began to lock up the many locks to the back door.

"15 total. Come along, haven't got all night. Lockdown is in a few minutes." She said waving at me to hurry, making me follow her.

"Lockdown?" I asked as I walked through her house.

"Yes. I have a strict policy that my children are to stay in their rooms for the night and guests are no exception." She said.

"Come along I will show you to your room for the night." She said as I follow her, I tiptoed to join her as quick as I could as I covered myself with my hands and arms.

"Mona do you have a towel or some clothes I can use to cover up with?" I asked cautiously while she quickly led me through a door I haven't been in before.

"Nonsense, your clothes need to be washed and any other clothes belong to my other children, now would you really want me to take clothes from my children just for a guest?" She asked me with a smile that made me feel like an idiot.

"No Ma'am," I replied nervously.

"And I can't give you any of my clothes your what 50 lbs smaller than me? They would be too big for you, as for a towel I already dirtied up one for you to stand on, I would rather not waste another one before you even showered." She said before opening the door and pushing me in as she followed me through to close the door.

I nodded dejectedly and turned around to start walking in the direction she was leading me to find that I was being stared at by 13 kids ranging from 14 to 21 and their father, an old man of 300 lbs with a receding hairline a middle-aged wrinkly face and a lecherous smile as he looked at me, they all sat in a cozy family room while watching a movie on a huge projector screen in a homemade movie theater, I tightened my grip on my arms trying to cover myself as much as I could.

"Alright kids its almost time for lockdown everyone to their rooms," Mona said making them all jump up and run past me and through the door, I just came in and as each one past I got my butt smacked 13 times and I kept turning to try to catch them or to cover myself but kept failing.

Then once the children were gone I looked at the door when 2 more smacks happened making me grasp my butt and turn instantly having my bosom puffed out and into the faces of Mona and her husband.

"Angel this is my husband Roy, Roy this is Angel," Mona said with a smile.

"Pleasure Ms. Angel. Welcome to our house." He said as he reached up to cup the underside of my breast and lifted it as he pressed a deep suckling kiss to my nipple like he would have done to my hand.

Before I had a chance to stop him he licked my nipple then kneeled down and grasped the other and began to fondle them as I was pushed against the door.

"Um." I began to stop him but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about my husband dear. He has mind slip moments. Just let him be." She said as she walked out of the room through another door, then suddenly he just stopped a moment later and just stared at my pussy before running his finger on the outside of my slit slowly.

"Come on girl I don't have all day." Mona said waving me over to the opposite door making me stand and Roy continued to rub my pussy before he pushed me back and pressed a deep suckling kiss against it, then he released me pushing me away while he sucked to release my clit with a loud pop as I gasped out loud at the feeling and he just stared lecherously as he watched my clit swell. 

I slowly followed Mona out of the room covering myself once more before I felt another smack on my butt to my already swollen butt cheek making me run quickly to follow Mona.

"Come along. Lockdown is in just a moment." She said as she lead me upstairs, the next floor was a vast hallway of many bedrooms.

"Um, Mona where is my sister?" I asked as I followed close behind her as we past all of the closed doors as she went one by one and locked the doors.

"Probably getting ready for bed in her own guest room." She said as she locked the last door.

"But where is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh it was the first door I locked, and once a door is locked there is no opening it until morning that is the rule." She said as she walked up another flight of stairs, I followed her until we stopped at a navy blue door.

"Here we are." She said unlocking and opening the door to reveal a room that was decorated for a boy, with 2 green walls, and 2 blue, with a sky blue ceiling, posters of bands and soldiers on the walls, 2 bookshelves filled with all kinds of books, airplane models hanging from the ceiling, a work desk with papers and an unfinished plane set on top, the floor was replaced with a black shag carpet, and in the center of the room was a full size bed with baby blue sheets, a dark blue plaid comforter with matching shams and a bed skirt.

"Whose room is this?" I asked as I turned to find an ensuite bathroom and looking in to find sky blue walls, black shower tile, a garden tub and stainless steel, glass shower stall, that had body wash, shampoo, a razor for an adult male.

"This is my eldest son's room," Mona said with a saddened tone, as she stood in the door.

"Where is he?" I asked still covering myself with my hands.

"He moved to college. One year ago." She said looking around.

"Oh, should I be in this room? What is he studying?" I asked curiously while also trying to get me back to my sister.

"No, I only have one guest room and your sister is using it, and it would be impolite for me to put you two together when she has a baby, the baby could wake you. You can stay here for the night, and don't worry all of the rooms are soundproof so you won't hear anything from anyone else. Well, good night then." She said quickly shutting the door and locking it.

I quickly ran to the door and tested it, yup it was locked. I turned for a moment then remembered.

I banged on the door and yelled.

"Mona wait I need my phone." I banged again.

"Mona?" I screamed. I tried for another minute but nothing.

I was trapped.

I dropped my hands as I didn't feel the need to cover myself when there was no one else around anymore.

It felt strange to be naked and in a boys room.

I shivered again and looked at the ensuite bathroom.

I ran a nice hot bath and even with the men's shampoo and body wash I still cleaned myself up.

ELSEWHERE IN THE HOUSE

Mona was putting Angel's clothes on herself then looked at her purse and phone before putting the phone in the purse then behind a locked door.

"Do you think this is the one that will break the curse?" Roy asked his wife as he laid naked on the king size bed and rubbed his erection at the thought of Angel's big globes while he watched his wife dress like her.

"I hope so," Mona said as she joined her husband in bed, she straddled him and looked down at him with a wicked smirk.

"Let the curse begin." She said before leaning down to kiss him and staking herself on his erection.

BACK IN THE TOWER.

I stepped out of the bath as the water drained, I was freshly shaven and clean but once again feeling a chill after the hot bath and soaking wet.

I looked around and noticed there were no towels anywhere, none in the linen closet and none under the sink, I went out to the bedroom and opened the closet to find some clothes. But to my utter shock, the closet was empty, no clothes, no towels, no socks, or shoes, there was nothing but a box of old football trophies.

I resigned myself with a sigh, I went back into the bathroom to wring my hair out before I went to the bed and climbed in, surprisingly it was warm and smelled fresh and clean with a manly musk.

I slowly began to drift when I bright light woke me up, I sat up letting the blanket fall to reveal my breasts as I watched a big ball of light shifted into the figure of an elderly human man, then the light vanished and there he stood, a tall muscular elderly man he was naked with salt and pepper hair that barely tickled his nose. He was gorgeous with handsome wrinkles on his face and body.

He turned and looked at me with piercing eyes that grew in shock when they saw me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Austin. You are in my room." He said nonchalantly as I pulled the blanket up to cover myself.

"What are you?" I asked getting fearful.

"I am a ghost." He said turning towards me before he jumped on the bed an pinned me down, I screamed and fought against him but he was too strong for a ghost so I was utterly helpless as he handcuffed my wrists to his metal headboard.

"LET ME GO! HELP! KENZY!" I screamed and shouted but no one came.

"Your wasting your breath." He said calmly as he tied my ankles to his footboard making me stop shouting, there was a foot and a half of rope that was left slack from my ankle to the footboard allowing him to move my legs as he wished.

"The room is soundproof. No one can hear you and even if they could they can't come everyone is locked in their own rooms while Mona has the only key and she wants you to be in here with me." He said with a lecherous smile mirroring Roys as he circled the bed admiring my birthday suit but mostly my pink pussy.

"Why?" I asked as tears flowed down my face.

"Because there is a curse on this family, I found my bride in this very room with another man so I killed her, killed him then killed myself, I have been cursed to remain here until I find the perfect Pussy to please me to free me." He said as he climbed on the bed and in between my legs and just stared at my maidenhead with his smile before carefully ran his fingers over my slit with gentle caresses.

"So does the curse break if the perfect one is found?" I asked as his attentions were awakening my virginity and his hot breath gave me tingles on my cold body.

"Yes, Once I have had the perfect pussy I will be set free from this curse." He said before he leaned down and began to make out with my lower mouth flicking my clit with his tongue and his fingers gliding around my inner muscles before they hit my G-spot and he began gentle and rhythmic presses into it and he did matching movements on my clit.

I gasped and pulled on my restraints in surprise as I groaned. "Please. I am a virgin." I said among my groaning which made him suckle, flick, and press even more until I screamed in pleasure as I came just as a lightning bolt hit the house and I felt the electricity in the air aiding in my orgasm.

He was quick to press his penis to my entrance and slide himself home gently breaking my hymen and filling me up making me groan and scream and fight, but I coud do nothing as my lasting orgasm milked him as he began to pump himself.

I could feel my strength failing me and I was close to falling asleep but I was getting hotter as he pumped.

"Oh yes, the perfect Pussy. feels so good." He said before he erupted and leaned over me to make heavy pumps into me and I felt his cum pool in my womb, making me cum again as another lightning bolt shocked me.

I had never had an orgasm before tonight and I had 2 of them, it felt a little painful but very pleasing, and I knew it was good because I fell asleep during my come down as I felt a gentle hand massaging my outer labia while giving minor flicks until I was out.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Mona had unlocked all of the doors but Kenzy was the first one up.

"Mona can you please wake my sister I need to go. I have to drop off my baby at daycare and then I have to go to work. I am so late." She said rushing to gather her things as Mona handed her the car keys and the newly packed diaper bag.

"No, the power was out too long last night so I couldn't get her clothes washed in time and besides your already late so you go and just leave her here for the day. You can come to pick her up at the end of the day." Mona said as she ushered Kenzy to the back door and out into the shining morning dawn.

"Ok, but only because I am late I will be back later," Kenzy said buckling her baby into the car seat before driving off while Mona waved and giving her a smile that held her deep secrets with a deep evil chuckle.

ANGEL

I was awoken by the sound of tires and an engine, I sat up groggily and looked out the window in time to see Kenzy driving off without me, I tapped on the glass and screamed but she didn't hear me it was then that I noticed my limbs were untied but my arousal and made a stain on the bedding and Austin was gone.

I sat up and rubbed my face before the door was opened and Mona came walking in wearing a simple magenta dress with yellow flowers.

"Your sister was running late for work and it would take to long to get you up and ready so I told her you can stay here with us for the day and she can come to get you later so, for now, breakfast is ready." She said gently grasping my arm and began pulling me out of the room before she turned around and locked it.

"But what about my clothes," I asked as she gently led me back down the steps and into the chaos of her children getting ready for their days at school or work.

"Oh the power was out last night for about 2 hours so the washing machine kept them sitting in water that turned nasty so I have to rewash them but not to worry they will be ready in no time. BREAKFAST." She said as she lead us all downstairs and she sat me down on a chair as the other children sat down to eat at the large dining table.

My nudity was on full display but I tried to keep myself covered as best I could.

"Arms to the side Angel we have table manners here," Mona said as she sat next to me, I lowered my arm from my chest slowly showing off my erect nipples as breakfast was being served and bowls of food were being passed around.

I ate calmly as the teen boys across from me were watching my breasts, I tried to lean forward to hide myself as much as I could but...

"Sit up straight Angel, we have good posture and manners in this house, I don't want to spank in front of my children," Mona said making her children laugh.

"Or have my husband give you his punishment." she continued them all laugh harder.

"Yeah make Daddy punish her." I heard one of the children say making the laughter louder.

I was embarrassed but I did as I was told and stood up straight then carefully continued to eat as the boys kept staring.

"Alright almost time for school everyone get ready," Mona said as she began to clear the table.

"Angel since you have nothing else to do you can help me." She said giving me a look while giving the side of my butt a double pat that made me stand and begin to help.

"Yes, Mona." I replied obediently gathering up the dirty dishes from the table.

I walked carrying plates of food in my birthday suit while everyone else was dressed and they loved to stare at me.

"Go on be a dear and wash the dishes," Mona said smacking my butt which made me lose my footing and I stumbled which made me get pressed into the sink, I stood up straight and set to work I didn't know how much she wanted me to clean considering the tall tower of dirty dishes so I just began cleaning what was given to me and dirty water kept hitting my belly and breasts letting it leak down and trickle over my swollen clit giving it a disgusting sting.

"Yes, Mona," I replied, I felt very scared, worried, and trapped all at once at my predicament I felt like there was nothing I could do about it. The doors were all locked with a key and only Mona had it and she keeps it well hidden along with my clothes.

After the dishes, I started the dishwasher.

"Good girl, Angel. Now come help me make the lunches." She said grabbing my nipple with a pinch and pulled me towards the kitchen Island, the pain of my nipple made me blush, I was quick to come next to her and began filling up lunch boxes as the dirty water dried on my skin.

"Yes Mona," I replied monotone

"Don't be dripping dishwater on my children's food girl, I want my children's food clean." She said smacking my butt again, it was already red and pulsating from the other smacks.

"Yes Mona," I said again.

It took me 30 minutes to help with the lunches.

"Alright now let's go." She said motioning me to grab the lunchboxes as she was carrying a bundle herself.

I grabbed the leftover boxes by the handles and followed her, I was not expecting what would happen next, my emotions were starting to get to me most of it was fear, tears clouded my eyes

"Don't waste time girl come on." Mona said though I couldn't see her because I was looking at the floor and through glassy eyes. I walked as best I could and then as soon as I was ok enough I stood up straight and blinked away the fog until I noticed where I was.

Broad daylight, out front of the house, all of Mona kids were lined up, the neighbors were walking around and staring, and a whole school bus of kids were hanging out of the windows, laughing, pointing, and taking pictures.

"Oh my gosh," I said while I tried to run inside but was blocked by Roy.

"Come on girl." Mona said making me cover up with my arms with the lunch boxes.

Roy smacked my butt making me stumble over a step which in turn made all of the children laugh too.

"Alright kids take your lunches," Mona said as the kids surrounded me and began yanking their boxes from my hands while I felt hands grope my breasts and smack my butt.

As soon as I was able to do something the kids were gone and once again I was standing alone and naked.

Mona grabbed me by the wrist and held me next to her as they all boarded the bus and she made me wave them off, while loading and settling took 10 minutes before the bus took off and disappeared into the distance.

"Mona. Can I go back inside." I asked fearfully, though before she could answer a voice called out.

"Mona. Good morning." We followed the voice to see the older man from last night coming up the walk with his golden retriever.

"Good morning, Mr. Mooney," Mona said as she held my wrist firmly while I tried to cover up.

"Stand straight girl and be hospitable." She whispered threateningly.

I stood up just as the man reached us, his eyes roamed my nudity as he smiled lecherously and his dog went straight for my dishwater covered pussy.

"Don't be shy Angel, Angus is just saying hello as dogs do," Mona said holding my neck making me stay still and the dog smelled my pussy before using his dripping wet tongue to lash at it.

"Can you move him please, I am not comfortable," I asked lightly.

"Now don't be rude, Angus is a good dog," Mona said threateningly.

"Yeah, he ain't doin' no harm." Mr. Mooney said endearingly as he enjoyed watching his dog torture me.

"How about a feel Mr. Mooney? She won't mind. Would you Angel" Mona said as she came up behind me and had me stand up straighter even to lean back against her pushing out my bosom into the wrinkly and delighted face of old Mr. Mooney.

"With pleasure." He said happily as he gleefully grasped my breasts and gently began massaging them while I reached my hands to his shoulders but had no strength to stop him.

"Mona, please." I gasped out at the erotic feeling.

"You heard her Mr. Mooney. Get at her." Mona said before she reached down and pulled my cunt lips out letting Angus really dig into my vagina and into the crevices of my labia coating my clit and my hole with his doggy saliva. While Mr. Mooney reached in to kiss my breasts and nipples while his fingers pinched them to attention

I looked around for someone to help but everyone just stopped and watched.

"Can I enjoy that fine vagina, Miss Mona?" He asked in between my breasts as another orgasm was building.

"Of course. Have fun." She said happily I was prepared to say something but was afraid as she patted his shoulder making him unzip his pants and pull out his old purple cock

Mona held my lips open as Angus continued to lick me while Mr. Mooney straddled over him then he pressed his cock into my hole while Angus kept licking, Mr. Mooney groaned as he sheathed himself within me and I was once again full of unwanted cock as I groaned at the feeling.

"Oh yes, such a perfect pussy." He said happily as Angus retreated while his master began to pump.

"Good girl, get nice and ready," Mona said patting my stomach just on top of my womb, as Angus came around and stood up on his hind legs leaning against us before licking my clit and his master's cock as the dog saliva became extra lube.

I tried fighting the orgasm but it just kept coming I took a deep breath just as he groaned in my ear and I felt cum pool inside of me again while Mona kept rubbing my womb and Angus kept licking, 

I was so close but Mr. Mooney stepped back letting his shrinking cock fall from me just as a small drop of cum was leaking Angus came up and began to clean me with his tongue makign me shudder before I was pulled away.

"That will do it." Mona said as she had a hold of my wrist once again and held me behind her while I was taking deep breaths and my build up was charging down without release.

"Aw, and Angus was having so much fun." Mr. Mooney complained as he held the leash of his dog that was whining and leaping at me while I hid behind Mona in fear.

"I know but you know the rules," Mona said as she slapped my ass hard which made me stumble towards the front door to the house. I could easily try to fight and run but 1. I was naked, 2. I have no idea where I am, 3 my sister would be coming back to get me, and 4 Mona's grip on me was strong.

"Lovely to see you have a wonderful day Mr. Mooney," Mona said as she pushed me through the door and back into the house. I turned just in time to see her close and lock the door.

"You did good my dear." Mona said as she walked past me and slapped my ass again just before I felt hands on my breasts from behind me to find Roy looking down at me as he groped my breasts.

"Oh Roy, did you enjoy the show?" Mona said watching her husband with a happy smile.

"I did," Roy said pinching my nipples hard making me gasp a small scream.

"Well then, Angel be a dear and help Roy would you?," Mona said making me look at her before I was pulled into the living room and quickly pushed over the armrest of the nasty couch, my neck was held as I heard a zipper then felt another cock at my entrance and could do nothing as it entered me, and I groaned.

Roy pumped hard and fast making me groan into the couch, my clit was being rubbed on the nasty couch fabric making it stick to the stained green couch along with my nipples, my orgasm was building again but I felt Roy convulse and send his cum into my womb as he slapped my ass-hard making me milk him but without cumming.

Roy left me there and walked away I felt his cum dripping from me as I just laid there before I moved around slowly and sat on the couch then suddenly I felt a deep massage on my breasts and looked to find Mona looking at them as if it was a cows udder.

"Your breasts are in good condition. Let's go I have another chore for you." She said pulling me back up the stairs and down a different hallway passing more towers of junk and feeling them brush my naked body as I passed.

"Here we are." She said opening a door to find a baby pink and baby blue room, it had 2 baby cribs with a baby in each a boy and a girl both were being fussy while a much larger crib held a litter of puppies.

"Sit in that rocking chair," Mona said pushing into the wooden chair making me rock, I watched as she picked up the little boy and brought him over to me.

"Here we go." She said laying him in my arms, I smiled in happiness at the young baby watching him move his head.

"How old is he?" I asked looking at Mona before I felt him latch onto my nipple making me gasp in surprise and looking down at the happy baby.

"He is almost 2, she said happily and doing nothing except bringing me the girl.

"Here you go." She said as I held her too and got scared as I felt another latch. The feeling of being suckled from both breasts was hard and slightly painful

"Mona I am not lactating I can't feed them," I said worriedly trying to get her to remove them but she made no attempt.

"Oh don't worry dear they only eat formula, but just doing this can help to calm them enough to sleep," Mona said happily as she watched before she went over to the large crib and pulled out a puppy.

"Now these little guys need the same attention so your gonna help me get them all to sleep," Mona said before she kneeled and separated my lips pressing the puppy's cold nose to my protruding clit making it latch on and massage my lips and it suckled as I jumped and did a slight scream.

I groaned at the feeling as I was suckled.

"Mona," I asked feeling great suction, she didn't answer me she just watched in happiness.

Once the babies were asleep she put them in their cribs then brought me 2 more puppies making them latch onto my thick swollen nipples. This kept up until all puppies had a chance at my nipples and clit and they were all asleep.

She shushed me and pulled one of my sensitive nipples with a painful twist leading me out of the room quietly.

I followed her down the stairs just as the doorbell rang, it was a teenage girl, who was happy and perky.

"Hi, Miss Mona how are you?" She asked happily before looking at me with a smile.

"I am good. How are you Cary?" Mona said closing the door and locking it all up.

"I am good, happy to be back." She said with her large smile looking at me up and down.

"This is Angel she is in my care," Mona said nonchalantly making Cary look at me with a smile then stared openly at my pussy.

"Wow, now that is a pretty pussy. You are so lucky, Angel." Cary said just staring with a smile

"Would you like to try it Cary? It is a very nice experience." Mona asked making me look at her in shock and confusion.

"Sure if you don't mind Mona I would love to." She said before Mona pressed me against the wall just as Cary kneeled, she kept her perky smile as she separated my lips and began glowing at the sight she was given.

"Wow, that IS a perfect Pussy." She said perkily looking up at Mona.

"Have a taste," Mona said.

"Oh thank you," Cary said before digging into me with a moan, I have never been eaten by another girl before but I must say it was nice, she moaned and groaned while she ate vibrating my center.

"That is a tasty pussy," Cary said licking her lips and smiling at Mona before digging in again giving it a good long french kiss with deep guttural moans.

"You can pleasure yourself with her It will feel amazing." She said watching happily as I was scared and shaking.

"Oh yes. I would love too." Cary said standing, she pushed her skirt down to reveal an adult diaper, Mona moved away from me and helped her remove it letting a poop covered thick and long hardened penis pop out, instantly making me scared.

"Aw, someone made a mess. Best clean that up." Mona said endearingly before she pulled the dress over Cary's head as the girl smiled, Mona was gentle and happy but quick as she left Cary in her birthday suit, her breasts poked up happily as well as her dick, Mona took Cary's clothes and left.

"Isn't she great?" Cary said looking at me while she rubbed her poop covered cock and I gave her an unsure smile.

Mona came back with a fresh diaper, wipes, and baby oil.

"Now then lets clean you up." She said making Cary lay down on the nasty carpet, I watched as Mona used the wipe to clean up the poop holding the dick and massaging it into standing after she cleaned it while she cleaned the blue large testicles between Cary's legs and also handing one to Cary making her clean her poop covered hand.

"Mona you are the best at this," Cary said happily while Mona threw the wipes in a junk pile before pouring oil on her hands however she overflowed and it went right on the nasty carpet, however she nonchalantly cupped the puddle that was now murky and dirty then began to rub it into the bald skin of Cary's mound and rubbing along the shaft of her penis and around her testicles.

"There we go, now you girls have fun," Mona said making Cary jump up in excitement and ram into me with full force sheathing home with oily ease.

I moaned as she groaned in happiness, she pumped herself while massaging my breasts and licking my nipples, she worked fast and hard pounding me into the door and came fast filling me up with her own sperm.

"Good girl Cary, now come over here." Mona said making Cary leave me running without release again, I watched as Mona wrapped an adult diaper around Cary and settled it.

"There you go, now we will be gone for a while so you know the drill and have fun." Mona said before Cary ran up the stairs and headed for the Baby room.

"She has been our babysitter since before her transition, such a sweet and lovely girl." Mona said happily.

"Now then." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as she pulled me to the back of the house and unlocked the back door as I was coming down from another failure to release..

"Time for grocery shopping." She said as she pulled me out of the door leading me and out to her car.

"Mona, I can't go into public like this, I am naked." I said crouching as she was literally pushing me into her stained, trashy, and foul-smelling car.

"Nonsense. You have no choice Your in my care until your sister comes so you have to come and like that since there isn't anything for you to wear.." She said shutting the car door with me inside I tried to open it but there was no handle on the inside nor a window handle, the seat stunk and was sticky and my naked butt and vagina was on it and sticking to it.

Mona mounted the driver seat and started the car.

"But please." I tried while she backed out of the driveway.

"No buts. We need groceries." She said as she drove us down the road and away from the house.

I released a breath and buckled my very disgusting sticky seatbelt and felt it stick to my bare skin.

It took 20 minutes to get to the market and it was an outdoor market that had a good 30 people walking around, while there were only houses surrounding it but an indoor supermarket right next to it. The market was inside the housing community like its own little village.

"Alright, let's go." She said getting out of the car and coming around to yank me out of the car.

"Mona please," I begged but to no avail, as she closed the car and locked it behind me.

"Stop your whining." She said a little angrily before smacking my butt. making me walk, I turned and saw everyone's eyes on me.

"Come on girl. Let's get to work." She said hauling me along.

She picked out a big buggy and I had assumed that she wanted me to drive it for her but she had other plans.

"Alright, Angel in you get." She said holding the buggy still.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Come on I don't have all day." She said as she came around and quite easily lifted me up while everyone watched in amusement, but then she had help as 2 men came up and grabbed my legs as she guided me to sit in the baby seat of the buggy as the men guided my legs into the leg holes.

"Mona," I asked as she pulled out 4 pairs of handcuffs.

"Now stop your moaning before I spank you in front of all of these people." She said as the men helped her handcuff my wrists and ankles to the buggy, then she reached down and got me settled by pushing me forward until my vagina rested on 2 bars that had a small space in between, Mona opened my cunt lips and using the bars to keep them separated and my clit fell out right in between letting my clit and my hole open in the chilly air.

"Yes Mona." I replied feeling the cum leak from me.

"Good girl now these men were nice enough to help us so we need to repay them. You men enjoy my little friend while I look at these grapefruits as payment." She said walking off and leaving me as the men grabbed my breasts and began to massage them. and suckling my nipples while their other hands went down to massage my sodden vagina then pinch and flicked my clit making it swell and getting stuck in between the bars, Then they both took turns rubbing their cocks along my clit before slipping inside and fucking me hard until they released inside of me 

I moaned as they massaged me, I had to endure it until Mona was done and she shooed them away and drove the buggy.

10 minutes later we were stopped.

"Ah, Mona nice baby you have although she is bigger she is supposed to be." I heard making me look to find an older man who had a Doberman with him that had a long leaking tongue.

"Almost. She is the sister of my daughter's friends and she is in my charge until her sister comes to get her." Mona said as she leaned down to pet the Doberman.

"Hey there boy I have a treat for you." She said as she turned to her purse letting the man look down at my vagina and I struggled a little but couldn't do anything as he reached down and watched with a lecherous smile as he played with my clit and lips. 

Mona turned back then looked at my predicament.

"Aw, what a good girl you are." Mona sang sweetly like I was a little girl that she was proud of.

"Now then." She said pushing a dog treat into my hole as the man held me open.

They both moved aside as the Doberman came up and attacked my clit with his wet tongue.

"Oh thank you, Mona, what a lovely treat." The man said as they looked at my vagina with endearing smiles.

"I thought he would like her. She is freshly devirginized and gets wet really easily and your dog does love a good drink." Mona said as she watched me drip which the dog gleefully lapped up. I moaned at the feeling of my already red and swollen clit being tortured again especially by the cold air and the rough hot tongue it was easy for me to push he treat out and into the dogs waiting mouth which he ate quickly before returning to my pussy.

A group of early 20-year-old men walked by and watched and laughed while I could do nothing about it.

"Wow, someone has fetishes." I heard one of them say as they pointed and laughed.

"Would you gentlemen like play with her, she doesn't mind it, she actually loves it," Mona said making the men come up and begin to fondle my breasts then took turns suckling, while they took turns flicking my clit and opening my hole letting the dog tongue attack thoroughly as some even enjoyed fucking me

I endured this torment before Mona broke it up.

"Alright gentlemen I think you have had your fill." She said to the men with a smile to make them release me which the dog happily took one last long lap before returning to his owner and they all walked away.

"Here we go." Mona said pushing the buggy.

"Mona, I need to use the restroom," I asked her silently.

"Oh well. That's easy." She said before she wheeled the buggy around so that I face away from the market and against a tree.

"Make it quick I haven't got all day." She said I took a deep breath and let out my liquid waste.

"Come on." She ushered make it push a little so that in only a few seconds I was empty.

"I'm done." I said making her pull the buggy around so that I faced the market, she opened her purse and pulled out a dried out baby wipe.

"Let's clean you up then." She said before going in to clean up my vagina with the baby wipe and she paid explicit attention to my clit giving it a few good squeezes, flicks, and pulls before she finished.

"There we are." She said with a smile and throwing the wipe away before pushing me back into the crowd.

After a while we stopped again but this time Mona was bounced up with a gasp and a giggle to find that a very large muscular Great Dane dog had bounded it ways between her legs and hoisted her up on his back.

"Hello Rider, good to see you, boy." She said patting his head as his dripping tongue hung out of his mouth with gasping excitement.

"Mona good morning." I heard and looked to find a well-built lumberjack man who held the chain leash connected to the dog.

"Good morning Tom," Mona said looking at him while I just sat there saying nothing in fear but kept looking back at the dog.

"Whose your naked friend?" he asked looking at me before reaching down and flicking my clit nonchalantly.

Mona looked back at me with an endearing smile for a moment while the man kept up as they both just stared at me.

"This is Angel she is in my care today." She said endearingly

"Well, Hello Angel." He said happily while his eyes were on my protruding nipples and his finger picked up speed and strength.

"Rider looks thirsty. Do you mind if I give him a drink?" She asked him with a smile looking at the dog.

"Actually you can take him for the day if you like I know how much he loves being with you and giving you rides so you take him and I can pick him up later," Tom said with a smile still flicking making me build up again.

"Oh, I would love that. Thank you. But first, would you like to have a quick release with Angel? She is a very good girl." Mona said happily making Tom nod and come up to the buggy, I couldn't move as he stood between my legs and freed his penis from the confines of his pants, it was an easy entrance for him as he drove himself home inside of me and in between the bars that held open the door for him.

"Oh yes. Perfect Pussy." He said as he held the bars of the buggy and pulled me into him as he thrusted.

I felt another dog tongue but its main focus was on the dangling testicles of Tom.

He groaned as he released in my womb still pumping me and Rider licked. Tom removed himself as Rider followed him still licking but he easily shooed Rider away and tucked his flaccid junk in his pants.

"Here Rider come get a drink," Mona said happily as she pointed him to my leaking hole, the dog smelt his masters cum and used his long tongue that was soaking wet he touched my swollen clit with reverberating heat while Tom watched then I gasped as he began to drink while I made leaked for him.

"Ah, it's too hot," I commented on the dog's tongue when it first touched my already heated and swollen clitoris.

Once Tom had an eyeful he walked away.

"Alright onward," Mona said as Rider walked and kept licking me while he carried Mona and she pushed the buggy. My clit had to endure the dog's thirsty ravishment for the rest of the shopping trip that took 3 hours and to make it worse Mona pulled him off of me when I got too close to orgasm.

I hoped we were getting close to the end at least since we were headed to check out because the cold supermarket and hot dog tongue was not helping my clit because it was red and swollen, which sadly did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, Angel, your poor clit. It looks so irritated. Come let's get it some medicine." Mona said as she headed towards the pharmacy, she began to look in the vaginal section as my clit was still being assaulted by RIder's tongue and suckling.

"Ah here we are. Mint flavored cooling gel and lubricant good for skin burns and irritations." Mona read out the small bottle of multipurpose gel that was also used as toothpaste.

She unscrewed the bottle and pushed some out onto her finger.

"Hold off Rider here we go, that's a good boy" Mona said as she removed the dog man then looked at my clit square at the bead then generously rubbed the mint cream onto my clit and instantly I was rushed with an intense cooling sensation and I moaned in slight cooling burn pain and pleasure and even more when she dipped her finger inside with a fresh glob then massaged it into my walls giving my pussy a burning cold feeling.

"AhHhh." I screamed and moaned at the feeling while I lightly fought against my restraints.

"Alright there you go. Enjoy Rider." She said letting the dog man go back to lick me and intensified the feeling making me scream and moan a bit louder.

I had to endure the hot tongue and cold cream while Mona checked out her groceries and people loved to watch my squirming.

Finally, we were done, she rolled the buggy out to her car and parked it before unmounting Rider to load the groceries into her car.

"Alright now. I have a little treat for Rider so you just sit there while I finish this and he enjoys his treat." Mona said as she peeled a banana then shoved it into my hole and half of the banana was sticking out just before Rider attacked and began eating it like a human would bite by bite. Then when he got down to the part that he couldn't bite he nibbled letting his lips flick my clit as he teeth and tongue were trying to get the banana, and I had to endure the occasional accidental bite of my clit.

"Oh come now Angel give a push to help him out," Mona said making me push and out came the banana slowly just enough for Rider to bite and eat until it was gone and all that was left was the nitty gritty pieces which he happily reached inside to clean up though I still felt a small piece so I pushed a little more until I began to pee, Rider instantly began to lap quickly but I couldn't stop it until I was empty and Rider kept licking me wanting that last piece until finally he reached in deep enough with his tongue and pulled it out.

Mona finished and came up then unlocked the cuffs and 2 more men helped me down from the buggy, though I had to pay them back as well by allowing them to fondle my breasts while Rider licked me some more still tasting banana.

"Alright we need to get home its almost lunch time and I am sure Roy is hungry," Mona said as she opened the back door of her car and ushered Rider in but then she ushered me in next.

I sat down in the back seat on the sticky gross seats while Rider laid down with his head in my lap and went back to licking me. Mona mounted the driver seat and turned around to look, she watched with a smile before she reached back quickly and jammed something harder and grittier in my vagina then patted me happily and Rider dug back in quickly using his paws using his strength to make me turn sideways and lean back on the seat opening myself up and he dug for his new treat while wrapping his thick muscular arms around my legs to keep them in place.

"Good boy," Mona said before turning around and starting the car.

I felt Rider remove the treat and saw it was another small dog treat in the shape of a bone which he gladly ate, the crunching caught Mona's attention and made her put another one in.

This continued for a good while until she got a call on her cell and I could barely listen over the coursing pleasure through my system that has still yet to release.

"That was Roy he wants us to meet him at his favorite restaurant for lunch," Mona said as she turned the car around.

"But. I am still naked and we have groceries." I tried cautiously.

"No worries its a quaint place and we don't have anything that will go bad too quickly." She said with a smile.

"What about Rider?" I asked as I tried to sit up straight when the treats stopped coming and but Rider held firm and kept eating me with delicious vigor and wet sloppy licks.

"He can come with us they allow dogs." She said happily.

It was a 30-minute drive through the streets and streets of many houses until we reached an outlet mall that was bustling with people.

"Mona there are a lot of people here that will see me," I said terrified and trying to hide while Rider stuck to me and suckling my breasts like a puppy.

"I know. But don't worry they see naked children running around all the time." Mona said getting out of the car and opening the back door to let out Rider and then she pulled me out by my arm.

"Don't slouch its bad posture," she said as I tried to hide what I could and failed, Rider was quick to run under me and get me to sit on him.

"Rider loves carrying people that's why he is called Rider," Mona said as she held the leash and Rider began to trot and lead the way. The bad part was that now the dog's filthy leash that was chewed up and covered in saliva was now resting on my clit just on top of his spine so as he trotted I bounced and my clit was being jabbed while my breasts bounced and people watched and smiled as we passed.

I felt humiliated but there was nothing I could do about it but accept it, I was lead to the other side of the mall to a large fancy restaurant, and Mona lead Rider with me on top of him right inside and I looked around to find many people dressed in suits and dresses.

"Mona I should not be here," I whispered before she yanked the leash and caused it to slap my clit hard making me moan and lean forward on Rider.

"Not to worry dear. They know me here." She said happily.

"Welcome back Miss Mona. Your husband is waiting," The Maitre' D said happily before he led her which she led me through the restaurant and past many, many people who all got a wonderful view of a naked woman on a dog.

"Here we are." He said as we stopped in the dead center of the restaurant where all eyes were on me.

Roy sat at a four person table in the dead center of a large fountain on a small stage, Mona was lead over a small bridge while Rider followed, but during his walking he slipped on the wet bridge making me fall off and into the water.

"Come on Angel time to eat." Mona said making me stand from the water and walk towards the table, the waiter tossed a towel over my head before he and another waiter began to rub me down.

"Dry herr hair this is a nice place," Mona said sitting down as everyone watched 2 men dry off my naked body.

"There we are." They said before one of them braided my hair and wrapped it in a bun then pinned it in place.

"Alright enjoy your lunch." The waiter said after he tapped my ass and the other pulled my chair out and I sat down easily, to which Rider nuzzled my leg in apology while whimpering.

"Good girl. don't slouch" Mona said, I sat up straighter showing off my bosom.

"Alright, I will have my usual please," Roy said handing his menus to the waiters as well as Mona.

"Very good sir." The waiters said and left.

I sat there and looked around at the people until I felt cold paws on my thighs making me gasp as Rider went back to licking my poor pussy

"Keep your wits girl." Mona threatened as a waiter came back with a tray.

"Here we are." The waiter said as he set down a plate of stuffed mushrooms and a basket of breadsticks.

"Oh before you make a plate for Rider, he wont be able to leave Angel so you can just use her perfect pussy as a plate to get him to eat," Mona said nonchalantly making me look at her before a waiter pulled my chair out and pointed me towards Mona as she gathered a breadstick and a mushroom.

I wanted to say something, to scream or fight but was deathly afraid so I just watched as she handed the other waiter the breadstick as he knelt down in front of me and generously thrust the breadstick into my hole, the breadstick was hot and the salt stung reignited the cold feeling of the medicine but then the steaming mushroom was brought as my cunt lips were opened and searing heat enveloped my clit as it became a key ingredient of the stuffed mushroom.

I moaned in slight pain and leaned forward some but the other waiter held my shoulders keeping me in place. The decorating waiter pulled my lips towards him some and let them wrap around the mushroom head before he pressed his palm against it making it squish against me.

"Perfect, thank you." Mona said as the kneeling waiter stood and the other pushed me back under the table where Rider began to eat he started by licking the head of the mushroom and flicking the breadstick making it jump inside of me.

Mona prepared a plate for me which I generously and gracefully ate while trying not to cry with pleasure as Rider began to nibble on the mushroom and sometimes nibbling on my swollen sensitive clit which was half painful and half pleasurable.

After the appetizer Rider was down to licking the melted cheese that was stuck to my sensitive skin and hair.

The main course arrived and in front of me was placed a plate of Shrimp Alfredo with a side of bratwurst, but before I could dig in I was pulled out again and the waiter kneeled again, carefully and like an artist he used the bratwurst to stuff my vagina again making me moan at the hot large sausage filling me up.

Then he decorated it with strategically placed lettuce leaves that were marinated in meat sauce around my mound then he did a strong and slightly painful massage of pulling and stretching of my clit before using a thin slice of raw pig fat he wrapped it around my clit then tied it in place with a half-cooked noodle making sure it was nice and tight which forced my clit to swell at the lack of blood flow.

I shook in place as the other waiter held my shoulders while my vagina was decorated as a plate, for a dog, He continued to massage my clitoris inside the pig fat making it like a meat lollipop.

I looked around and everyone was watching with laughter and amusement, I kept wondering if my humiliation could get any worse but I wanted to kick myself for even thinking it.

Once everything was in place Lil smoky weenies that were covered in sauce were placed around my clit making the spices in the sauce cause a stinging heat, then he topped it all of with a steaming pepper sauce that he carefully drizzled over his masterpiece and along the bratwurst once it settled I felt the sting of spiciness and it burned.

The Waiter stood up and I was replaced under the table where I was met once again with a hungry dog.

"Go ahead Angel dig in." Mona said pointing at the shrimp Alfredo.

"And whatever you don't finish I am giving to Rider," Roy said with a serious look that told me exactly what he meant so with grace I ate the dish while Rider ate his, he carefully nibbled the bratwurst then left the main part still inside before he went on to lick at my clit lollipop which was in a lot of pain at the moment because of blood loss.

He was tender and careful as he ate the lettuce first making sure to lick my mound clean before going to eat the little weenies, then finally was my clit, I could still feel it but it had that pins and needles tingle telling me that it was asleep but then the feeling intensified when he bit carefully and then yanked the pig fat off and ate it leaving my clit to pulsate until he went back to lick it, it was a perfect mix of pain and pleasure I tried not to moan as I ate.

Rider was long since finished with his meal even the leftover wurst inside of me was consumed but he just kept licking happily while I still felt the sting of the pepper sauce while his tongue awakened it every time he licked since it was on his tongue.

I was proud of myself that I was able to finish the pasta dish but then dessert came, I knew I was in trouble when a large vanilla cake was brought out.

"Do I have to eat all of this?" I asked worriedly.

"Nonsense, Roy and I will have it too but whatever isn't eaten will be given to the dog," Mona said happily as she began to dig in and I knew that it would happen because my vagina wasn't decorated this time.

I did what I could until I was too full I could barely move, there was one slice of cake left but Mona and Roy both didn't want it, I couldn't move or do anything as my chair was pulled out and the waiter kneeled between my legs, he mashed the cake together to make a paste, he divided it by half then added milk to one half to make it thinner but not runny.

Then just like an artist he used a cake decorating tool with the paste inside to swirl it like an ice cream around my mound then around my clit until it was a lovely cone swirled cloud.

Rider dug in instantly and the entire place watched because I was not under the table his tongue flicked my clit with precision until he was pulled off again.

The waiter went back in with a brush covered int he cake paste slowly painted my vagina with he thin cake paste and he was generous when he painted my clit giving it deep strokes and letting the bristles caress my clit, he painted and waited, painted and waited, until my clit had a nice thick coating of dried cake paste, when he finished Rider came back and went in for a good licking.

"Now then gentlemen you may take your tips," Mona said with a smile making the 2 waiters go to my breasts and latch on with their mouths and hands massaging and suckling. They only took a few minutes before they had me wide open as each got their turn for a deep fucking within me as the entire restaurant watched and they called out about my perfect pussy. 

My vagina was made into a dog bowl for a dog and my body into a tip for strange men.

Once Rider was finished eating we were done with lunch and it had taken 2 hours just to eat, the waiters helped me to mount Rider again and we were lead through the restaurant and back outside.

The bill was paid and I sat on Rider waiting as Roy and Mona exchanged loving embraces until...

"Angel, Roy was just telling me that he has to go into work for a few hours so I would like you to go with him, I will take Rider and the groceries home with me but I want you to go help Roy," Mona said as she yanked the leashed making it slap against my swollen clit and I was pushed off with ease.

"But Mona, My sister gets off work soon shouldn't I go back with you and be there when she does?" I asked with a hopeful smile but cautiously.

"Oh, nonsense. It would be a shame for you to just sit around waiting when Roy just spent all of that money on your lunch that you ate so you will go with him and work off what you owe and no more arguing or I will spank you here and now." She said with a warning glance.

So I said nothing.

"Oh and here Roy this is the cream I used to help her clit, its is red and swollen. Give her a generous dose and I will see you both later. Goodbye." Mona aid handing the mint paste to Roy before loading Rider in her car and taking off, leaving me with Roy, naked, and practically alone.

"Come along girl we haven't got all afternoon," Roy said slapping my ass and pinching my nipple then pulling it to lead me away and towards a nightmare.

"A motorcycle?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes, I love a good motorcycle, come on hop on I need to give you your medicine before we take off." He said patting the seat.

"Oh you don't have to I am ok, I promise," I said with a trying smile.

"Are we going to have a problem? Because I will spank you myself and I am not as easy s Mona besides she is the rule maker and she wants you to have your medicine." He said giving me a stern look before pinching my nipple again and pulling me to his motorcycle.

He picked me up like a child and set me on the seat before he knelt down and opened my lips before giving a good look around.

"She was right you are red and swollen, you should really take better care of your vagina." He said before squeezing out a long and thick glob of the stuff then generously applied it directly to my clit and began the massage.

The feeling was instant as the cold fought with the heat of the pepper sauce, I tried not to moan at the feeling, it was cold and burning while his hot a calloused hands felt rough.

After 5 minutes I was dripping and the medicine was well massaged into my skin and just like Mona he pressed his finger into my canal with a fresh glob and massage it into my inner walls making me burn.

"Alright, now let's get to work." He said mounting the machine, I straddled it as well as he settled behind me.

He started it up making a deep vibration hit my tender clit and he took off, the wind whipped my naked body and he had me grasp the handlebars so I couldn't cover up.

I heard honks and whoops as we drove I knew my humiliation could get worse, and it did.

"Take the reigns for a minute," Roy said before he let go of the handlebars and left me to drive which scared me, then I felt his rough calloused hands grab my breasts and squeeze.

"You doing great, and don't mind me I just need to hold on." He said in my ear and he did rhythmic movements and pinching of my nipples.

"I think I gave you too much medicine you're slipping around too much I need to brace you hold on." He said grasping my breasts to my body before lifting me up slightly then settling me back down, and I felt his penis slide easily inside of me and he made gentle thrusts while grasping my breasts to control my body movements and the bike's vibrations made him vibrate as well.

Then finally after 10 minutes he finally came sending his spunk within me again he then took the handles and made us pull over and stop, right in front of an animal nursery.

"Is this where you work?" I asked as I dismounted the bike barely noticing the people around me stopping and watching with laughter as my pussy leaked cum again.

"Yes. I own it." He said nonchalantly while he had already quickly put his dick away. I followed him inside and found more people staring at me but I followed right behind Roy though shyly.

"Alright here is where you will be working." I heard him say, though I wasn't paying attention as to where I had followed him too until I felt 4 hands push me forward and I was laid diagonally forward, It was sort of a hammock but it had strategically placed holes which the hands helped put my breasts through and let them hang down.

My legs were separated and tied into an elastic holder and I was off of my feet in an instant, I was tied down with ease when I noticed my breasts were hanging inside a cage of 8 week old puppies and another hole was placed around my vagina while my body closed the hole with ease and a clamp was keeping my cunt lips open and my clit was open for business.

"Now you just lay there and work an I will let you out in 2 hours," Roy said before walking away and leaving me to watch as I was hoisted in the air more and laid out flat and then lowered letting my breast hang in 2 separate glass cages and another was below my pelvis.

The glass gates were lifted and baby animals all came barreling out, I had to lay there and watch as a hoard of puppies began to nuzzle around my left breast looking for nipples, I felt their little mouths until I felt a latch.

A Doberman puppy had found my nipple and began suckling hard while others gave tiny hickeys in the surrounding skin.

Then I felt another latch, I looked to find 5 kittens nuzzling around the same way an orange and white kitten had latched onto my right nipple while the others nuzzled and nipped at the surrounding skin.

Then a final latch and it was on my clit, I looked down to find a ferret baby had latched its little mouth on my clit while its little paws massaged the labia.

I moaned at the feeling, I laid there and endured.

And endure I did, 2 hours I endured, many baby animals switched out letting others have a turn at my 2 nipples and my clit.

Then Roy came back with a Veternarian looking man.

"Hello Angel. Let's get you down." Roy said as the baby animals were pulled from me and I was pulled up then set up before the elastic ties were removed from my body and I was naked once more.

"Angel, This is John he is a vet and I have asked him to look at your clit, it won't take long," Roy said as he grasped my forearm and pulled me along.

"I'm ok. I promise." I said but I was ignored.

Roy yanked me up like a child again and John helped him to lay me out on his exam table.

"That's a good girl," Roy said as he began to tie down my wrists to the table while John went to my legs and tied them in the leash hooks then a gag was put in my mouth because apparently, my pleads were too much for them.

"There now. Give her a good look John. I need to close the store." Roy said turning to leave before turning back. 

"Actually, can you come help me right quick I have been meaning to show you something," Roy said walking out of the room with John in tow. 

I looked between my legs to find the front window of the shop opening to the main courtyard of the outlet mall as many people looked in and watched as my vagina was put on display directly at the window.

"OK, lets see what we have here." I heard a crinkly voice say. I turned to look and find a really old man with half-lidded eyes slowly walking around me,

"A mostly bald dog," he said squinting at me and getting close.

"You must be the insemination for breeding. So then we will get you fixed up, and you also need your yearly shots." He said bringing a tray close from the dog that was laying and watching me from another table, she was the insemination. I struggled and screamed but to no avail.

The old man sat on a stool in between my legs and I could do nothing as his bony wrinkly hands went to my pussy and spread them pressing his fingers within and began to feel around.

"I just need to find your cervix." He said suddenly he found a good spot, making me moan as he pressed it.

"What is this. I have never seen a dog with a G-spot before." He said rubbing the spot but stopping before I finished making me groan, but then I felt an intrusion and suddenly a familiar flooding, I looked and saw him pressing a syringe that was pointed ta my vagina and instantly knew I was being inseminated with dog sperm.

"There, congratulations Mommy. Now we will do your shots." He said coming around with a syringe, I fought but for an old man he was strong as he puncture my neck and injected me with who knows what, I suddenly felt a wave of calm overtake my body and my strength was failing me.

"Good girl. All done. Now then the nurse will take care of you so you just rest there." He said before toddling off. I watched as people laughed and took pictures of my open pink flower with my swollen clit and I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly my reverie was broken.

"Alright now let's have a look," John said coming in between my legs with a clamp which he generously clamped my lips and opened them to let my clit out into the open, as the people at the window began to take pictures and recording.

"I see you have been torturing your clitoris, it's all red and swollen. Poor thing," he said gently flicking it upward.

"I have just the thing," he said unsheathing a syringe with a clear liquid in it, I got scared instantly, I didn't want another shot.

"I usually use this on dogs but this works on humans as well." He said with a smile as he pinched my clit and I felt a sting as he punctured my clit with the needle and I felt the chilling rush making my clit stand at attention, I screamed and thrashed but it was pointless as I was injected with something hot and heavy.

It was a running chill surging through my system and making me moan as it turned into a radiating heat that made my body burn, I shook and moaned at the feeling.

"Good girl." He said before he removed the needle from my clit then stuck a finger inside of my vagina and pressed into my G-spot and he began to gently massage it, while his thumb went to rub my abused clit.

"Nice and easy. Angel. That's a good girl." He said with a smile

"Oh please," I begged in my head and cried. My orgasm has been waiting all day and it was becoming painful, I was right on the tip again when Roy came in with a small jar of white goop.

"Now then. Here is Austin's sample." Roy said as John let me go before I could finish my orgasm and my mind was foggy.

"Good," John said pulling out the animal insemination gun making me clear headed quickly in fear.

'Wait what is that?' I thought worriedly still blinking away my fog while lightly struggling in my restraints.

"Now then we just fill this up," John said as he stuck the gun's tip into the white goop and filled the animal insemination device.

"What is that? What are you doing?" I thought without the ability to speak as I was becoming clear headed again.

"And now." John said as he used the clamp from my cunt lips to open my vaginal hole.

"Good vagina. Come look, Roy, it's in perfect condition." John said making Roy come look as more people were gathering around the shop window and watching with mocking smiles.

"Very good," Roy commented moving aside letting the people at the window take pictures of my open pussy.

"Now hold still we don't want to accidentally hurt you," John said as he inserted the animal insemination gun into my vagina and through my cervix.

"No, No. Please." I begged to whomever as I felt the liquid warmth flood my womb adding to the sperm that was already sloshing around.

I moaned and groaned before the empty gun was removed then the clamp was released and my vagina closed up.

"Perfect." Roy said before he began to undo my bindings with Johns help and I was released.

I wanted to flee I really did but Roy had my forearm in a moment.

"Thank you, John," Roy said with a handshake.

"My pleasure. Really, I love inseminated girls like a real gynecologist but with animal utensils." John said happily and then pulled something out of his pocket,

"Here a gift," John said as he came up to me making Roy hold me in place while John wrapped the pink diamond collar around my neck and buckled it in place and I heard the click of a lock, while Roy began to lock similar looking bracelets around my wrists then kneeling down and doing the same with matching anklets.

"There. Beautiful." He said handing Roy the key and the handle to a diamond leash that I didn't notice before that was hooked to my new necklace.

"Indeed it will make things much easier now. Thank you. Mona will love it." Roy said looking at my neck.

"But something is missing," Roy said looking quizzically.

"Ok, maybe this will help," John said coming in front of me while Roy held me in place while putting a headband of pink diamond kitty ears on my head, then he went to glue diamond studs on my face with a silver wire sticking out, it wasn't heavy or uncomfortable.

"Perfect," Roy said looking at me his signature lecherous smile.

"Last thing," John said as I was pressed against the wall as the cooling gel was rubbed on my anus before an object began to be pressed into it making me moan and struggle but I could do nothing as my anus was stretched around the object before a drop came making my anus close around the neck of it and I felt a fullness within and I stopped struggling and just moaned at the feeling,

"While your back there you can enjoy that pussy of hers, it is a great pleasure." I heard Roy say before a fresh dick slammed home making me groan as my arousal heightened because of the injections but John was quick and added his own cum to the race.

I was released and I turned to find a foot long pink furry tail flopping around me with pink diamond studs were glued around the fur.

"Well, time to go home," Roy said pulling the leash and making me follow him as I felt the tail moving around in my anus

The crowd had gathered around as we walked out, I covered my chest and tried to hide but Roy would have none of it.

"Stand up straight girl and keep a good posture or I will spank you here and now." Roy threatened as he walked me towards his motorcycle. I did as he said and stood up straight letting the crowd gaze on my Kitty Nakedness.

Roy helped me on the bike once more as the tail plug in my butt was pushed in as I sat, he latched my leash onto his bike handlebars, he mounted behind me once again and had me grasp the bars before he lifted me once again impaling me on his dick before he drove off bouncing me and squeezing my breasts as I drove. I wanted to drive away but he would take over to turn the right direction when the time came, I felt the wind whipped my hot body again as we drove.

It took us 32 minutes to get back to his house and it was almost 4, 'my sister should be on her way to come get me by now.' I thought to myself as Roy unlatched my leash from the bike and lead me inside.

ELSEWHERE IN THE COMMUNITY

"I don't know what to do Mom. I have been circling this place for the last hour and I can't find it. Her phone was left in the diaper bag and I can't get a hold of my friend, I am completely lost." Kenzy said screaming into her phone as she pulled off the side of the road in another street separate from Angel.

"What about your GPS?" Their Mother asked.

"Its not working. I don't know how but the address has been deleted or something. I am running low on gas and baby will be waking up soon and getting hungry." Kenzy said leaning back against her seat.

"Then come on back home and we will think of something else." Their mother said.

"Ok thank you." Kenzy replied getting her car to turn around.

"Can you remember your way out?" Their Mom asked.

"Yeah I think so. I will be home soon." Kenzy said as she easily found her way out in 2 minutes.

"Alright see you soon and don't worry we can think of something." She said as Kenzy drove out of the community, leaving Angel at that strange, old, and gross house.

BACK AT THE HOUSE.

"Welcome back. Aw, you look so cute." Mona said grasping my shoulders and smiling happily at me which she showed me in the mirror and saw that the collar looked similar to a diamond necklace with a charm in the shape of a heart, while I was made into a human cat.

"Such a lovely young girl. You're absolutely glowing. Injections can do that." She said looking at me while she undid my braided bun letting it fall around my shoulders in waves. 

"Now then come help me with supper until your sister arrives," Mona said pulling my leash and making me follow her, I felt more embarrassed dressed like this with my body exposed then I did when I was naked.

She hooked my leash onto a hook in the kitchen that was meant for a hanging fruit basket and she left me to chop vegetables while she stood next to me and cut up the meat. Roy as outside heating up the grill.

Once everything was chopped and ready Mona pulled my leash as I carried the tray of skewered vegetables as she carried the meats, my new tail swayed as I moved.

I was left to stand next to the grill holding the tray waiting for the cooked food to be placed on it while Roy enjoyed the view of my nudity standing next to him.

After 30 minutes the food was all cooked and the kids were returning home from school so Mona led me out front just in time for the bus to come and allow the kids to dismount.

I helped take lunchboxes and each child hugged and kissed their mother, then I was lead by leash after Mona as she followed her children inside the house.

I looked at the time and saw that it was a little after 5.

"Mona? Where is your daughter maybe she has heard from my sister?" I asked cautiously but with a kind smile.

"Oh, she is staying with another friends house tonight. Popular girl that one." Mona said smiling as I helped her pour drinks for her kids.

"Is there a way we can contact her?" I asked still carefully.

"We will later dear, but right now my other children are thirsty and hungry now come on," Mona said leading me outside carrying the tray of drinks while I felt my tail tickling my legs, I went down the long picnic table setting down each drink occasionally getting a breast slapped because it hung in their way.

Once that was done I was sat at the table next to Mona.

"What about my clothes?" I asked with all due caution and respect.

"If you ask me one more question I will spank you in front of all of my children and they will laugh at you. Your clothes are clean but they are drying so just wait." She said threateningly.

"Yes Ma'am," I said helplessly dinner was as uneventful as it could be until the 15-year-old boy sitting across from me decided to be funny and knock my plate of leftover meat sauce all over me and the sauce ran from my chin to my vagina.

"Oh now look what you've done. You messy girl. You will have to be punished for making such a mess." Mona said pinching a clean nipple and pulling me to stand along with my leash.

"Mona, I'm sorry it was an accident." I tried but failed, as she dragged me out of the backyard and into the alley leaving the ghost hands back at the house.

"I have heard enough. As punishment, you can feed to stray cats for 30 minutes." Mona said as she locked my leash onto a hook on the ground keeping me from standing and then easily cuffed my hands at my sides, then my legs out straight than with a gentle push of my shoulders I was laying down on a patch of grass and no leverage to sit up.

"I will come back in 10 minutes." She said standing up and walking back.

"10 minutes?" I asked curiously.

"Yes to freshen the sauce and to add to the leftovers." She said before she disappeared back into her backyard.

I laid there and sighed in resignation as I felt the spicy sauce dry on my skin and begin to tingle, then I heard them it was a quick noise before I saw them and they attacked at once.

Sharp bristled tongues licked me everywhere, it was painful and pleasing at the same time especially when some of the cats focused on my nipples thinking they were a bead of food and they needed to lightly nibble, or if they were young enough they would latch on and suckle.

Though a cat was lightly nibbling on my sauce-covered clit, I endured the onslaught for 10 minutes until Mona came back out with a small bowl making them all scatter.

"Looks like your taking your punishment well, so here is round 2." She said before she began to drizzle warm sauce over my body this time aiming at my breasts, nipples, naval, and vagina.

"Mona, my sister?" I asked quickly as she began to walk off.

"That is enough, I have had enough of your questions. Am I not a good hostess? Did I not care for you today and keep you well? Why do you want to leave so badly? Well, I think you need to learn some respect." She said before walking off and suddenly I was very scared as the cats all came back out and began to lick and eat me again though they did not break the skin.

Another ten minutes later Mona came back out with another bowl of sauce, but I said nothing.

"Round 3." She said before she poured sauce and fat over my body, I endured it again as the cats ate off of their plate for another ten minutes until Mona came back out one last time.

However she wasn't alone, and I was not happy to see Rider, and 2 other dogs and their owners coming up to me.

"You remember Angus." She said motioning towards the golden retriever dog.

"And Puppy." She said motioning towards the Doberman.

"Final round to teach you respect." Mona said as she knelt down to my body and began placing meats around my body like a plate then drizzled me in sauces.

Then to my horror, the dogs were released, Angus went to my left breast, Puppy went to my right breast while Rider went straight to my vagina and acted like it was his home.

I felt their tongues and teeth as they ate and Mona left me to be eaten off of, 20 minutes later I was clean of food and sauce but the dogs didn't stop. Angus was massaging my breast while roughly suckling my nipple and Puppy did the same while Rider was laying down and still licking my clit and yet I still have not cum.

"Alright go on home you dogs." She said as the dog's owners came out and took them away but Roy took Rider back to the house while Mona uncuffed me but she made me stay kneeling as my leash was still hooked to the ground.

"Now then have you learned your lesson about respecting your hostess?" Mona said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am," I said in submission but I was shaking in fear. I just wanted it to end and to go home.

"Good girl." She said unhooking my leash before she attached a pink diamond chain connecting my bracelets and anklets she then led me back to the house my chains clinking along the way.

I followed Mona into the family room.

"Now then you can sit on Roy's lap while we all watch a movie," Mona said as she turned on the TV and letting the movie play while Roy latched my leash onto the table next to his chair and I was forced to sit in his lap, he forced my legs open making them lay on top of his letting Roys' hands go to my breasts and my open pussy giving generous massages the cold body chain laid gently on my heated body.

"Angel you fought against the rules sometimes today even after we threatened you a spanking so for that you get 3 smacks." Mona said looking down at me sternly instantly making me scared and worried about the embarrassment of my butt being beaten.

However, my fears were nothing compared to seeing Mona pulled out a riding crop I got really scared which was replaced by confusion and pain as the crop made stinging contact with my clit after Roy removed his hands

I shrieked and jumped but was held down, the children had my limbs and they laughed at me in amusement while I felt Roys erection pressing in my back, as he went back to massaging my clit making it swell as he ran his calloused finger along the new welt that was swelling up from the whip.

"30-second cooldown and another slap for screaming making it 4 smacks total," Mona said with experience making the children count as Roy kept up his slow torturing clitoral massage.

"28. 29. 30." They counted with enthusiasm before my clit released by Roy then was met with another stinging slap, and without meaning to I screamed again.

"Another cool down and another slap for screaming making a total of 5. Do you want to keep going? I can do this all night until you learned your lesson." Mona warned as I cried feeling my clit swell in heat as Roy was rough but slow in his massaging of my clit as he breathed in my ear in pleasure.

"28. 29. 30" They kids counted again as Roy held my lips open making Mona slap my clit though I did not scream making them groan in disappointment as Roy went back to massaging.

The cooldowns were the worst they let the pain subside to make way for new pain because a fast repeat becomes numb.

"28. 29. 30." They sang as Mona whipped me again with my labia held open by Roy but I clamped my mouth shut while tears ran down my face.

Anticipation also didn't help.

"28. 29. 30." I heard right before a loud crack sounded after my clit was assaulted once again.

"Cool down and 2 more," Mona warned staring at my clit as it was being massaged by Roys hand letting his nail run along the welts as he enjoyed my torture

"28. 29. 30." 'THWACK' I moaned into my mouth with pain as Roy let loose my lips to massage the swelling welts which felt burning.

Their singing was a little annoying because of my pain and it even built more anticipation, my clit burned and felt so tender and painful as Roy massaged it with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Last time," Mona said.

"28. 29. 30." They finished but nothing happened. I had my eyes closed so I carefully opened them to look and took a shuttering breath then 'THWACK' a surprise attack that made me scream.

"One more for screaming giving you a total of 8," Mona said as the children counted down this time from 30.

"17. 16. 15." 'THWACK' I was caught off guard completely this time but I didn't scream I held it in.

"Good girl," Mona said making the kids release me with groans.

"Oh, Angel your clit is irritated again. Best put some medicine on it." She said before kneeling down and rubbed a big dollop of the paste on my clitoris again the cooling mixed with the swelling heat was like fuel to the fire, while her children watched with amusement, she rubbed, pinched, squeezed, and pulled until it was into my skin then she released me before pushing a glob into my canal and Roy happily massaged it in. It hurt so much it made me pee but luckily it wasn't on Mona but it was on Roys chair.

"You naughty girl. Didn't your mother teach you about self-control?" Mona said sternly while the kids laughed.

"Well then if you can't control yourself then you need to be trained." Mona said bringing down an adult diaper and I struggled slightly but I was held down.

"Do you want to get smacked again?" Mona warned. She kneeled down in front of Roys chair as he lifted me up and she laid out the adult diaper below me moving my tail upwards and laying it against my back she then used a spreader to open my cunt lips wide and let my clit be in the open.

"Rider come here boy." She called making the dog man come in and his mouth was dripping in saliva he was quick to come up and lick me again assaulting my poor clit as it was out in the open, it was very sensational as many feelings were in a tornado at the moment but mostly it was pain and burning with added pleasure while the dogs saliva was stinging the welts

"Now just sit there like a good girl," Mona said as she sat next to Roy who held my legs open. I endured the licking once more for 30 minutes while we watched the movie.

"Alright now then," Mona said coming up to pull Rider away from me then easily covered my pelvis with the diaper then she tied it on letting the rough material of the diaper rub my clit that was still held open by the spreader.

Mona easily used her hand to slap the diaper right on top making hit my clit but also making the spreader snap and clamp around my clit in a painful clamp.

I jumped in pain but was held down and my mouth covered my Mona with a threateningly glare.

"Scream and I will spank you again but this time on your titties." She warned making me nod and I was released but then Roy decided it was time for a change and he slowly made me close my legs I naturally fought him because of my pain but he groaned in my ear as he forced my legs closed which in turn made me squeeze my clamped clit in a torturous and painful way.

I could feel it throbbing but there was nothing I could do about it and felt myself shaking as Roy moaned in pleasure at my discomfort right into my ear.

For the next hour, I tried not to focus on it but I couldn't help it as the movie was boring then Rider got excited and began to nuzzle my diaper.

"Looks like Rider needs a treat." Mona said before getting up and walking out.

I knew what she meant but I didn't know what she was planning.

She came back with a platter of different things and she knelt down just as Roy spread my legs again. She opened my diaper and rolled it to throw it away before she went back and saw my swollen clamped clit.

"Aw such a tender clit it has been through so much well the day is almost over," Mona said making me look at the clock to find that it was true. 7:45 pm which meant lockdown was in 30 minutes and still no sign of my sister.

"Now then," Mona said making me look as she laid out deli meat in an artistic design, a microwaved hot dog wiener in my vagina, and some melted cheese on my clit.

"There you are Rider. Enjoy." She said moving so that My clamped clit could be assaulted again by a dogs tongue as my vagina was made into a plate for the dog once again.

"Alright kids. Lockdown in 15 minutes. Let's go." She said making them all jump and practically run, but I stayed and endured being eaten out again by a dog.

"Mommy can we keep her I have always wanted a cat." The 14-year-old girl asked in happiness.

"Of course we can, but just like Rider she can only visit occasionally," Mona said happily before ushering her daughter off to bed making me scared because now they were making me into their pet cat.

Rider kept biting the clamp as it was in his way and after a while, he was able to grasp it and yank it off making me jump in pain before my red and swollen clit got attacked by his hot tongue. I needed to release, I have been able to since last night and it was almost killing me.

It didn't take long after that for Rider to finish so Mona unhooked my leash and pulled me along, while Roy took off with Rider.

I followed Mona as best I could keeping my legs closed like a lady as my clit hung low and easily visible up the stairs but instead of the tower, she led me towards the baby room.

"Because you can't control yourself you will be sleeping in here," Mona said pulling me towards the big crib I wanted to fight I really did but I saw no way out and I knew I didn't want to get spanked again so when she opened the crib cage door I stepped in, she followed me in and she was lightly rough in having me lay down and she tied me down. I wanted to cry but felt it would make it worse.

"Now then, let's get you settled for the night shall we?" Mona said before she pushed lifted me up and settled a diaper underneath me then proceeded to rub baby powder into my skin, then she pushed a penis shaped dildo with barbs into my canal thrusting it deep before she wrapped an adult diaper around my waist, she then thrust a pacifier in my mouth and locked around my head.

She then exited the cage leaving me, but then she began to put in the litter of puppies who were excited and running around me, before they all began to nuzzle my chest and 2 latched onto my nipples and I felt tongues paws and suckles all over my chest and belly as they were looking for more nipples.

"There, they know how to find nipples so you will feed them during the night until they fall asleep, so good night." She said before she pushed a button on the wall making the vibrator activate on low giving me minor pleasure added with my pain.

Considering I couldn't do much I relaxed and tried to focus on going to sleep...

But I heard and felt a tearing, looking down some of the puppies were biting the diaper and pulling it I could do nothing as they easily tore the whole thing off and My vagina was open, a puppy was quick to latch onto my powder covered clit as others nuzzled around as well, my pleasure was gaining and got worse when one of them grasped the nob and turned the vibrations on high, and bucked and my wet convulsing pussy shot the dildo out before I could release making me groan in pain.

I couldn't hear the dildo anymore so I figured it shot out of the cage and hit something so hard it broke, I laid there as the puppies nuzzled and I hoped that I would cum soon.

The next surprise had come when I felt an intrusion, I looked to find a Puppy was nuzzling my entrance and easily slipping inside, I could do nothing as my body welcomed the small animal t was warm and its furry body felt different against my burning walls, then more followed, I tried squeezing or pushing but it didn't work, the puppy wouldn't come out but then another puppy found my entrance and made me think, the dog sperm injection I probably smell like a mommy bitch.

Another puppy was pulling itself inside as my nipples and clit were still being suckled, I laid there and accepted that there was nothing I could do as more puppies filed inside one by one and slowly.

It finally happened when one puppy was cuddled against my back wall, the second was nuzzling around the first and a third had half of its body in, My orgasm rocked me to my core and my womb opened happily, pulling the puppies inside and my body welcomed them easily even if my mind didn't want too.

I was coming down as I felt the rest climbing inside, I tried to stop them but nothing, once I was full and my womb was filled, my body relaxed, I felt my body reacting as the doggy shots did whatever they were supposed to which was probably get me pregnant easily, My body built a sac around the puppies and connect an umbilical cord to each of the puppies.

My body was done and so was I and sleep came crashing down quickly.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I was awoken by light.

I looked up to find the sunlight beaming in. I turned to see Mona undoing the cage and looking around.

"What happened to the puppies?" She asked making me thrust my belly and she quickly put 2 and 2 together.

"How?" She asked pulling the pacifier from me.

"When i was at the vet's yesterday another vet gave me shots for s dog to be inseminated and then went on to inseminate me with dog sperm, the puppies recognized a mommy dog and wanted to go home," I said groggily.

"Well, then I guess I can't do much about it now until they get delivered, for now, my sons have questions," Mona said as her 2 sons of ages 18 and 19 came in and they were only wearing boxers with noticeable bulges while they looked at me.

"Now then boys, you see that red button on her vagina that is her clitoris," Mona said pulling my lips open letting the boys lean in close and they examined my vagina closely.

"Woah," They said harmoniously.

"Yes, go ahead play with it," Mona said stepping back and watching with pride as her sons played with my pussy that I couldn't see over my belly.

"You boys play with it and enjoy yourselves, I have to make breakfast." She said leaving me as the boy were happy to poke and prod my vagina even grasping and massaging my breasts and suckling them instantly I felt milk being extracted and they moaned in happiness.

They each took turns burying themselves in me giving me their virginities and sending their sperm in my womb which the puppies were happy to rummage around spreading the spunk to every crevice of my fertile womb.

Mona came back to bring us down to breakfast which wasn't uneventful Mona wanted me to breastfeed her sick 6-year-old daughter who acted like a spoiled Princess and gave me an evil glare as she ate from me getting the nutrients she needs to get over her cold, and she bit which she acted like a princess to Mona and Roy when I only groaned in pain.

She got her way when she finished eating and was happy when Roy had me up against the wall and he spanked my clit for being mean to his Princess, and he was right he is harder then Mona

My vagina hurt, I was sitting in the back of Mona's car as Roy drove and Mona was in the passenger seat, they needed me to come with them because I was still in their 'care or something, though I don't know where we're going, I held my belly as the ride was rough, then we stopped at a decrepit building that was falling apart.

Mona got me out of the car and I walked, my nudity on display once again as I was lead by leash.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"THis is The Community retirement home, we come here every month to give the elderly a gift of chocolates," Mona said as I followed her through the front door.

Mona sat me on a bench and left me there chained to it.

AT THE NURSES STATION.

"Look at her." the blonde middle aged lady asked filling her long nails, she had a fake body of implanted curves, too big lips too much makeup, and big hair.

"Does she not know how good she has it, all she has to do is act like a cat and she gets bred by her master, while we're here being groped by elderly men who just to fuck." The other one said. She too had too much makeup and fake curves but she had straight poofy black hair with thick eyebrows.

"Actually maybe she is exactly what we need." The blonde one said.

ANGEL

I saw a looming shadow and saw 2 Nurses.

"Hey there sweety you look tired, would you like to sit in a room for some privacy you look like you could use it." The blonde one said giving me a gentle smile making me comfortable.

"Thank you that would be great," I said too easily, I should have been more attentive, What would Mona have to say if she came back and found me gone but at the time I just ok with some rest and privacy.

Then the black haired nurse came up with a wheelchair.

"Here, don't use to much strength carrying that big belly of yours, just sit and relax and we can take care of you." The blonde one said helping me up and then to sit in the wheelchair, I felt the wheelchair recline and I relaxed too easily.

I gasped when I felt my arms being restrained looking up my wrists were tied down and they were already on my ankles.

"What are you doing?" I asked worriedly before I was gagged.

"You have the perfect pussy." The black-haired one said as if she was irked as she and the blonde nurse pulled up the leg holders to have my legs separated and I was reclined back.

"And we have patients that would love to have it for themselves." The blonde one said she was then rolled down a long hallway, I was led through a security checkpoint and then to a room that was filled with elderly men.

"Alright gentlemen today is your lucky day, we have a very special visitor." The blonde one said as I was brought in and every man practically lit up, I was parked against a wall and the chair was locked into place as the elderly men gathered.

On the far wall, there was an official sign that read 'ELDERLY RAPISTS ASYLUM.'

"Enjoy." The Nurses said leaving me as the first man came up, he had a hunch and arthritis as he came up to me poked my pussy before he pulled out his long hard cock and was quick to make me welcome his dick home.

Each man was slow and came in me and the cycle never ended they kept coming back even after lunch when they nurses gave them their medicine and to my horror gave them viagra.

"Oh and your masters They left you here. Said something about a visitor coming today and they didn't want you around when she caem with her baby so they need you to stay here and please these poor elderly men until they come and get you. So you just sit back, relax, and rest, every pregnant woman needs her rest." The blonde nurse said to me making my eyes go wide as anothre freshly viagrad and baby oilled elderly penis found his way home and pumped.

They left me here becaus emy sister was comign and they didn't want me to go with her.

I am trapped in a world that will enjoy my perfect pussy, the one that becomes a virgin after every use.


End file.
